1. Field
The exemplary embodiments relate to an operation of a browser in a terminal apparatus. More particularly, the exemplary embodiments relate to a terminal apparatus in which an external device conducts computation for operating a browser in a terminal apparatus, a server, a system of operating a browser of a terminal apparatus and a method of operating a browser of a terminal apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A browser refers to an application program for searching information in a network, including the Internet. An application program may be installed as a part of an operating system or may be implemented as a separate application. It may also be called a web browser or Internet browser.
A browser collects data on the Web, processes the data according to a predetermined format and displays the data in graphics or transfers the sound. For example, a browser provides text information, video, music streaming and a login function of a particular server. Technically, a web browser analyzes and renders resources such as HTML/CSS/Javascript/Image.
As an example, Javascript is widely used as a script web language capable of dynamic interaction with a user without a COM file. Javascript is transferred via the Web to a user terminal and used for interaction with a user. At this time, the Javascript is executed at a user's terminal.
When Javascript is executed at a user's terminal, the work processing capability of a browser depends on the resource and performance of the user's terminal. For example, when a video is played on a browser, a video play function is used which is supported by the operating system of the system, to which the browser is installed. Accordingly, in the case where the video provided via the Web is encoded according to a certain scheme, in response to the operating system not supporting Codec for decoding the video, the result is that the browser cannot play the video.
In addition, in response to the overhead of work to be processed by a browser being large and the performance of a device to which the browser is installed not being sufficient, the browser processing rate is lowered. For example, you may think the case where a chess game provided via a browser from an external server is enjoyed. In the case where a user plays an chess game with a virtual user (computer) set in the game, in response to the computation for the number of chess-pieces put by a user being conducted at a device to which the browser is installed, more complicated number of computations are required as the level of the game becomes higher. A browser will compute the number of scenarios using the resource of the device, the performance of the browser for game may be decreased due to the limited performance of the system. In particular, in the case of a mobile apparatus, the system resource is more limited, and thus the browser suffers performance stress.
A browser to which a Web program engine is installed mainly supports a single threaded environment. In other words, the browser executes a Web program at once during sequential parsing process. A single threaded scheme conducts a call for performing a separate computation in the middle of the Web program and in response to a return value not being obtained, it is impossible to execute the next line of the Web program until the return value is obtained. Accordingly, in response to a script that requires a lot of time to obtain a return value being executed, it is inevitable that the execution time of the program will be delayed.
Therefore, a demand exists for a method that can smoothly perform work having relatively large overhead in a browser that is installed to a multithread supporting device with limited resources.